All Over Again
by CharmLightLove
Summary: Bella has a new life, Edward is devastated because he thinks something has happened to Bella. Wait till he finds out whats really going on when he arrives at his new school and see's a certain brown haired beauty. R&R OOC Canon Couples. Charmed&Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Read and Review Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**All Over Again**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**EPOV**_

I'm looking around the cafeteria. That's all I'm doing, looking around the cafeteria. I don't even know why they made me come here. I hate coming to school anymore. Ever since I left Bella in the woods that day, I've been a mess. For about a few months I wouldn't even come out of my room or talk to anyone. Then we all found out that Bella had been reported missing. As soon as I heard the news, I went straight to Forks.

When I got to her house, I expected to see Charlie and at least look around to see if I could find anything, but there was no trace that she had ever lived there. I couldn't find her scent anywhere in the house. I could fine Charlie's scent, but not Bella's. I went all around town looking for any traces of her scent, but I couldn't find anything.

I went around town to find Charlie to find out what he knew about Bella going missing. Apparently Charlie was killed the same day my Bella went missing.

But when I asked around for reasons to know why the house was empty, all furniture gone. People told me that they had moved Charlie's things out and that Bella's thing went missing with her.

I was devastated. I couldn't find my love. All traces of her were gone. No scent, no nothing. I had gone back to Charlie's house and looked under the floorboards of Bella's bedroom, were I had hidden my photos and the Cd I had made her, and they were all gone.

I wouldn't talk, hunt or leave my room for another few months. Eventually my family forced me out of my room

That was about thirty-eight years ago. I had refused to go to school with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I couldn't. Everything would remind me of her. I had not gone to high school for a whole thirty-eight years, obviously until now. My family had finally gotten sick of all my brooding. I knew they felt bad for me. After all, it wasn't only me who lost Bella. The whole family did, including Rose.

So here I am, in the cafeteria of Charmstra High School. The humans here seemed different. They kept on looking at us, but that was to be expected, we were after all the new kids.

But what really puzzled me was that I couldn't read some of their minds and the ones that I could had weird images.

All of a sudden the cafeteria door opened and everyone looked up.

I was in shock. This girl, who had just walked in, looked exactly like my Bella.

Some boy in the cafeteria called out her name. "Hey Bella," he said and waved at her. This cannot just be a coincidence. This had to be my Bella. But how? It doesn't look like she has aged. Oh god, don't let her be a vampire. But when I sniffed the air, I couldn't find her scent and the only vampire scents that I could smell were my own families.

"Hey Morgan," she replied back to the boy. She sounded exactly like my Bella.

"Did you hear? The new kids over there-"he pointed at my families table and then went back to talking with this Bella girl. "-are all vampires." What? How did he know that our family was vampires?

The Bella girl finally looked over to our table and her eyes widened, then her face went back to calm. "So the Cullen's have finally set foot into this town!" she stated. How did she know our name?

Me and my family by this time had gotten out of our seats and were in a crouch. The Bella girl walked towards us. She started talking. "Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward," she said while pointing to each of us when she said our names. "God, it's been a long time."

What was this girl talking about?

I got out of my couch and moved to stand beside Emmett and Jasper, who were in front of Alice and Rosalie. "So you know who we are, who are you?" I asked her.

She put on a hurt expression. "God Edward, we spent so much time together. How can you not remember me? But then again, why would you remember me? I was just a toy to you. After all you made me fall in love with you and you told me that you loved me and then left me." Oh god. It really is my Bella.

"Bella!" Alice screeched and jumped in for a hug, but before she could reach Bella, Bella put her hand out and then Alice stopped mid air. Her whole body was frozen except for her head. "What's going on?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"What did you do to her?" Jasper growled at Bella.

"I froze her," Bella simply stated.

"We can see, but how?" I asked her. I was still a little shocked to find out that Bella, my Bella was here. But why hadn't she aged?

"There are a lot of things you guys don't know about me," she stated and then looked at Alice. "If I unfreeze you, will you promise not to try and hug me again?" she questioned Alice. Alice simply nodded and Bella put her hand back in front of her and her hand in a fist and then when she opened them Alice unfroze and fell to the ground.

Alice got up and I could hear in her mind that she was still contemplating whether she would hug Bella. Bella cracked a smile and then said. "I was only joking Alice. How can I refuse you?" she said and then hugged Alice. "I've missed my best friend," Bella said.

"Me too Bella, me too," Alice replied. They hugged for a while longer and then Bella went around Alice and hugged everyone. When she got to Emmett, he got her into a bone crushing hug and we all expected Bella to faint but she didn't, instead she unwrapped Emmett's arms from around her and settled back on the ground. "Wow, how did you do that Bella? Like I'm so much stronger then you," Emmett asked Bella astonished.

Bella simply laughed and replied. "I have my ways Em."

Bella even went to hug Rose and then it was my turn. Bella stood in front of me and hesitantly put her arms our as a way of asked for a hug. I quickly pulled her into me.

Her arms were around my neck and mine were around her waist, my head was resting on her shoulder and her head was resting on my shoulder side to side. "I've missed you so much Bella," I breathed into her hair.

"I missed you too Edward," she whispered into my ear. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I was so happy at this moment I don't think anyone could ruin it for we. We both just stood there for a few minutes just looking into each other's eyes. We were broken from each other by several throats clearing, but neither of us looked away from the other.

I hesitantly asked her. "Bella could I please talk to you for a few minutes."

She nodded and then took my hand in her and led me outside.

We stopped by a tree and she turned towards me. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

I took her hands in mine and pulled her closer to me. "Bella, I love you, I really do. The things I said in Forks were a lie. I only said those things because I knew that it was the only way you would let me leave. Please Bella, you have to believe me when I tell you that I love you," I said truthfully and then let go of one of her hands and brought my hand up to cup her cheek.

She looked me in the eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. To tell you truth, if you said that you didn't love me and wanted me to stay away from you, I don't think I could do that, because Edward, I love you too. I haven't stopped loving you. I never have and I never will," she said and then kissed me.

I thought that I would have to break the kiss because of her scent, but I couldn't smell anything. So I just went along with the kiss.

Bella licked my bottom lip asking for entrance into my mouth and I happily opened my mouth for her. When our tongues met, it felt amazing. We battled each other with our tongues, but in the end Bella stopped and let me into her mouth. She tasted so good and sweet.

We heard a throat clearing from beside us and when we turned to look at who is was, we saw my entire family, with the exception of Esme and Carlisle, there with smiles on their faces.

I groaned and told them to go away and kissed my Bella again. They all cleared their throats this time so Bella and I stopped.

Bella looked at me and I could see all the love she held for me. "I love you," she told me.

"I love you too," I replied and went to kiss her again.

"Okay you two, break it up. We have let you guys make out for about five minutes," Emmett groaned out.

Wow, I can't believe we actually mad out for five minutes. I looked at Bella and she had a grin on her face. "You jealous Em?" she asked him.

"No," Emmett scoffed. "Why would I be jealous if I got Rosie over here?" he scoffed and was about to bring Rosie into a kiss, when she smacked him the back of his head.

"Okay, even though I love this entire lovey dovey thing you two got going on here. I would like to find out how the hell Bella froze me in the middle of the air," Alice said.

"Oh um...maybe I should explain everything when Esme and Carlisle are around as well," Bella said and she started fidgeting.

I pulled her into my chest and kissed the top of her head. "You know, you can tell me anything right?" I whispered into her ear.

She nodded in my chest.

"Well, Esme and Carlisle are home right now, so why don't we get over to your guys house and then we can talk," Bella said. We all looked at her with shocked looks on our faces.

"How did you know that?" Rose asked her.

"Can I just explain everything all at once please," Bella pleaded.

"Okay, let's go," I said and then we all started heading towards the car park. Once we got to our cars, I started guiding Bella to my car.

"Wow Edward, you still have a Volvo and it's silver," she laughed at me and then stopped outside of my car.

"I will follow you to your house," she told me and started walking to the other side of the car park.

I quickly caught up to her and so did the rest of the family.

"Where do you think you are going Bella?" asked Alice.

Bella looked at all of us curiously. "I'm going to my car?" she said but it sounded more like a question.

"Please tell me Bella that you got rid of that piece of junk you had before?" asked Emmett.

"Puh-lease Emmett, that car is old news. You should see my new one, well I have a lot of cars, but this is a conversation for a different time," Bella laughed.

We followed Bella to her car and wow, she had an awesome car. She had a Purple Lamborghini Gallardo.

"Wow Bella, this is a great car," Rose complimented.

"I know. But you should see the ones in my garage. I have heaps of cars that I don't use. Well now that everyone has seen my car, can we get going?" she asked,

"Well I'm going with Bella. I call shot gun," Emmett yelled. We all laughed at his childish behaviour.

Everyone left for their cars, but I stayed. Bella was about to get into her seat, when she looked up and at me curiously. "Edward, are you okay?" she asked me.

I started fidgeting and looked down at my feet and then answered. "Well Bella, I just got you back and I don't want to leave you."

She walked up to me and put her hands on my chest and I put mine on her hips. "Edward, how about I go with you then?" she asked me.

I smiled and replied. "I would love for you to," she turned around and faced Emmett. She tossed her keys to him and told him that he could drive.

Bella and I headed back to my car and I helped her in, once in, I started the car and took her hand in mine and headed to my house.

I wonder where Bella lives?...

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author, also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**All Over Again**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**EPOV**_

We got to the house quiet quickly. The house was near the edge of town but because our fast driving we got there quiet quickly. When we got to the house, I had expected Bella to be shocked by the size like she was the first time I had brought her to my house.

"You're not amazed by the size of the house this time?" I questioned her.

She shook her head. "No not really. My house is ten times bigger than this," she said while indicating towards the house.

"Oh," was all I said.

We all decided that when we went inside that we wouldn't let Bella be seen. We wanted to surprise Esme and Carlisle.

We entered the door and we saw Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch together, both of them reading books. They looked up when we came in and gave us all curious looks.

"What's going on? Why are you guy's home?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

At that moment Bella stepped out from behind us and both Carlisle and Esme gasped. "Well I thought that you guys missed me and that you would want to see me, so I came now. But if you don't want me to be here, I can just leave?" Bella said playfully and started walking towards the door.

I started panicking and ran to her before she got too far. "Don't you dare leave me," I warned her.

She looked me in the eyes and said. "Edward I would never leave you, you're the love of my life. I promise you that," she then kissed me fiercely.

I just pulled her tighter to me.

"Edward dear, stop hogging Bella," Esme said. She came towards us and I let Bella go so that she could hug Esme, then Carlisle can forward and hugged her as well.

"Thank god we have you back," Esme said. I knew that if she could cry she would be right now.

"I'm glad to be back," Bella said and a single tear dropped down her cheek.

"Oh love, please don't cry?" I pleaded with her and pulled her into my arms. "Please don't? I don't ever want to see you sad."

She pulled back a bit so that she could wipe her eyes.

"Okay everyone, I don't want to be mean but I would really like to know what has happened to Bella all this time," Rose said.

We all went into the living room and sat down. "Okay Bella whenever you would like to start, we are ready," I told her and pulled her down next to me.

"Okay um, first I would like for all of you to not interrupt me until I have finished. Is that all right with everyone?" she asked while looking at all of us.

We all agreed and told her to continue.

Bella started. "Well after you guys left all these really weird stuff started happening to me. One night I couldn't sleep so I went outside for a walk in the woods. I was halfway into the woods when I heard movement around me. All of a sudden a man with leather clothes burst out of a bush and he had a fireball in his hand. At first I thought I was seeing things, well what else I could think. There was a man in front of me holding fire in his hands. So I ignored him and walked past him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards, I didn't expect him to do that because I only thought that he was an illusion, so I stumbled back and fell. He came above me and said 'Well hello witch', in a menacing voice. Then when he was about to throw the fireball at me, an orb of blue and white lights appeared and when they went away there appeared two men. The rest is kind of a blur, but I do remember that the two men fought the guy with the fireball, but by that time I had blacked out. When I woke up the first thing I saw were the two men that rescued me from the man with the fireball. I asked then where I was and they told me that I was in the castle of Charmstra, the town we are in right now. Well it really isn't really a town, it's more like a kingdom. King, queen, princes and a princess and all. Anyway so next I asked them why I was there and then the shocking news started, well as shocking as it could get with the day I had. They told me that I was apparently the princess of Charmstra, they told me that Charlie and Renee weren't my real parents. They were just a couple who posed as humans so that I could live a normal life. They were both witches. I also learned that I had powers. Well I have all the powers you could think of because I was and still am the Ultimate Power. I could literally kill everyone in the whole world with a snap of my fingers. So that's my story."

We all looked at Bella in awe. "Okay I'm getting really uncomfortable. Could you please all stop staring at me?" She said uncomfortably. What happened next shocked all of us. Bella got up off the couch from next to me and stood in front of all of us. "Well if you guys can't stop staring at me, I am going to leave. See you guys at school tomorrow," She said and then in an orb of blue and white lights she disappeared.

I snapped out of it first and ran to the spot where she was last. "No!" I feel to my knees. "Damnit," I started cursing and then when I finally stopped and then I darted for the door.

I was about to reach the door when Emmett stopped me. "Man, she said she would see you tomorrow at school. Just have patience. You wouldn't want to scare her off right after you just got her back," he said, still restraining me.

"Fine Emmett let me go," I said and then when he let me go I ran to my room.

It was finally the next day. I couldn't wait to get to school and see Bella. I practically pushed everyone out the door.

Once we got to school I searched around everywhere for Bella. But I have to admit we did arrive a little early.

It was about fifteen minutes later that I saw Bella's car arrive. I wonder how she got it back, but then again she is a witch and the Ultimate Power so obviously she could take her car without is knowing.

She parked her car the furthest away from the school and then came out.

She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder top that stopped just above her hip. She had her hair in a look which said that she just got out of bed and came to school without fixing it. I had never noticed it yesterday, but Bella had a lot of tattoos.

On her right shoulder she had a blue rose, on her left arms near her shoulder she had a what looked like a family tattoo, on her right wrist she had a blue butterfly, on her left wrist she had a triquetra, on her lower back she had veins with flowers sticking out and you couldn't see all of it because you travelled up her back, on her hip she had three words in French which were: amour vivre rire, which meant Love Live Laugh and she had je vous aime, on her ring finger which meant I love you.

I don't think she saw us because she walked straight past us. I ran after her and grabbed her arm and turned her towards me.

"Edward!" she said with enthusiasm in her voice. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Bella why did you leave yesterday after you told us who you were?" I was extremely hurt when she left. I thought I was going to lose her all over again.

Bella sighed. "Edward I just don't like telling my story. Then you and your whole family go and just stare at me. It's weird and it made me uncomfortable, so I left."

"Just please don't ever leave me again?" I asked.

"I promise Edward. Now the bell has gone and I need to be at a meeting. So I will see you at lunch. Bye," she said then kissed me and walked towards the office.

The time during the beginning of class and to lunch took way to long for my liking. I just wanted Bella in my arms again so that I could kiss her, hold her and tell her that I love her over and over again.

Finally when we got to the cafeteria Bella wasn't there. My family and I didn't get food today because apparently all these humans already knew that we were vampires and weren't scared of us. How they knew, we don't know.

The door for the cafeteria opened and in came my Bella. She walked straight over to her friends and dropped her bag there. She then came to our table and gave everyone a hug, but also gave me a kiss.

She was about to walk away when I held her to me. "And where do you think you are going?" I asked her. I was really confused.

She looked at me like I was crazy and the reason for why she wasn't going to stay with us was the most obvious one. "Edward I'm going to have lunch with my friends," she stated.

"Why don't you stay with us today, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Listen guy's, I don't mean to come off as rude or insensitive, but just because you guy's show up here after not seeing me for about forty years, doesn't mean that I will spend all my time with you guys. I have friends other than you guys, if you believe or not. But I would very much like to keep them. You see when I was in Forks and Edward and I started going ou,t I started spending all my time with either Edward or the rest of the family. So when you guys left I had no friends at school and I don't want that to happen again. So I'm sorry. But I will make sure to spend a lunch with you guy's soon," she sighed and looked at us expectantly.

"Fuck Bella, you don't have to be such a bitch about not wanting to sit with us," Rose screeched. What the fuck is wrong with her.

"Rose shut the fuck up. If she wants to sit with her friends, then she can," I glared at Rose which in turn earned a growl from Emmett.

"Whatever Edward, god I wish we never found you again. Just go and play with your human friends," Rose taunted.

Bella looked absolutely livid. All of a sudden she was in front of Rose and had a hold of her throat and was lifting her up. "Listen you little fucked up bitch. You taunt me again and I won't think twice about killing you. I'm trained to kill. You will never stand a chance against me. I'm stronger than you," she said and then threw Rose across the room. "And my friends aren't human by the way. They are all high thought of magical creatures. You say one thing about them and I will kill you."

The Morgan guy from yesterday came up behind Bella and put his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest and whispered something into her ear and then kissed her neck. From the looks of it Bella was calming down from whatever Morgan was doing.

I was so angry I think I growled. Bella turned her glare towards me and then said. "Fuck Edward, stop being such an insecure prick. I told you that I wouldn't leave you and I won't. Morgan is my friend and he helps me calm down. So unless you would like for Rosalie to die then I suggest you stop growling at Morgan."

"Baby, relax," Morgan said to her.

I growled again. "I've had enough of this. I'm leaving. Remember everyone there is a party tonight at my penthouse. So be there," she said and then left.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author, also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**All Over Again**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**EPOV**_

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked her. Alice had come into my room and started going through my closet.

"I am going through your clothes so that you wear something good when you see Bella tonight," she stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Alice, we weren't even invited."

"Oh god Edward, she said it to everyone in the damn cafeteria that they were invited to the damn party. So here are your clothes. Hurry up and change. We are leaving in five minutes," she said and threw some clothes at me.

I looked down in my hands and saw a simple jeans and a button up t-shirt. I can't believe it took her so long just to pick out something so simple.

I didn't complain anymore though. I got off the bed and changed and met everyone downstairs.

"Ooo. Great everyone is here. Let's go," Alice said excitedly.

We all got outside and piled into Emmett's Jeep and headed to where the party was being held.

Due to Emmett's crazy driving, we got to Bella's penthouse quiet quickly.

You could see from outside the hotel, that there was a party going on in the penthouse. You could clearly hear the music.

We all headed to the elevators to go up. Right as we were about to go into the elevator a person that looked like a guard stopped us.

"Names please?" he asked us.

"Cullen," Alice said confidently.

The man looked through a list and then looked back at us. "I'm sorry, but you guys aren't on the list."

"What!" Alice shrieked. "We have to be on the list. Check it again."

The man looked at the list in front of him again and then answered. "You guys aren't on the list. So, if you could please step aside and let other people through please."

"I told you Alice. We weren't invited," I told her.

We started to move aside when we heard. "Bella there were a few kids here saying that they were supposed to be on the list," the man told someone. I turned around to see who he was talking to and saw that it was Bella.

"What were their names?" she asked.

"They said that they were the Cullen's." He stated to her.

Bella sighed. "Where did they go?"

"Oh well they haven't actually left yet. They are standing right behind you," he told Bella.

Bella turned around to us. "Well what are you guys waiting for? You want to come to the party or not?" she asked us and then walked to the elevator.

"Come on, let's go," Alice said and then followed Bella.

We all got into the elevator with Bella and rode up to the penthouse.

I was hesitant to go towards Bella, so I just stayed in one corner of the elevator. I finally got a chance to really see what Bella was wearing. She had on spaghetti strapped sliver dress, which went to mid thigh.

The elevator stopped and we all got out. When I was getting out I saw that Bella was waiting for me.

"Edward can I please talk to you?" she asked me.

"Sure," I answered her and walked up to her. I was now standing right in front of her.

"Are we alright?" she asked me. I was confused. What was she talking about?

"Love what are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

"Well I'm talking about us. Are we okay?" she asked again.

"Of course we are okay Bella. Why wouldn't we be okay?"

"Cause you know how I went all mad and stuff in the cafeteria earlier today," I chuckled.

"Everything is fine Bella," I told her and then leaned down to kiss her and she met me half way.

The kiss ended too soon for me but I let it go. "Thank you Edward."

"For what love?"

"For not being mad at me for how I acted earlier today."

"I could never be mad at you Bella. Now why don't we go have some fun?" I said and took her hand.

Bella started leading me towards the dance floor. "Dance with me Edward?" she asked. I didn't respond. I simply nodded and allowed her to keep on leading the way. When we got to the dance floor **'Up Down by Jessica Mauboy' **started.

**Up it's jessi down can't be me can't stop me can't copy  
My recipe down let it go **

**The dance floor it  
Knows me radio ready  
Got this on cd on repeat  
I'm in ya speaker  
The rhythm got bodies talking  
You know you want to so let go  
You hear it calling **

**The sound of art in motion  
Everybody get down  
When jessi come around dance floor shuts down **

**You wanna get into something  
That aint bout nothing just let it go  
Turn it up I'll put it down  
Get it up I'll put it down down  
You hear the beat jumpin' through the speakers  
They bout to blow  
They burnin' up I put it down  
Turn it up I'll put it down  
Can't stop me can't copy my recipe down let it go **

**Go when the beat goes do just do what you hear  
Let go of your troubles put that in the air  
You know you want to so let go you hear it callin'  
Forget the drama let that all be broken by **

**You wanna get into something  
That aint bout nothing just let it go  
Turn it up I'll put it down  
Get it up I'll put it down down  
You hear the beat jumpin' through the speakers  
They bout to blow  
They burnin' up I put it down  
Turn it up I'll put it down  
Can't stop me can't copy my recipe down let it go **

**Everybody has their ups and downs  
You just gotta let it go  
We're right here right now  
Don't let it stop your show  
So you should lay your cares on the radio **

**You wanna get into something  
That aint bout nothing just let it go  
Turn it up I'll put it down  
Get it up I'll put it down down  
You hear the beat jumpin' through the speakers  
They bout to blow  
They burnin' up I put it down  
Turn it up I'll put it down  
Can't stop me can't copy my recipe down let it go**

The whole time we were dancing, we were grinding and touching each other everywhere we could reach.

We walked off the dance floor and went to the rest of my family.

"Wow. You guys can really dance. I got hot from just watching you guys," Alice said and started to fan herself to make it look as if she was hot.

The music stopped and the DJ came on. "Hello everyone, now it's time for...does anyone know what it's time for?" he asked everyone.

"KARAOKE TIME!" everyone shouted.

I started laughing. "You guys have karaoke?" I asked Bella still laughing.

"Yes Edward we have karaoke! It's fun. What's your problem?" she asked me but she walked off towards the stage before I could answer.

Bella was about to start singing.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author, also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**All Over Again**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**EPOV**_

It has been two weeks since the night of Bella's party at her penthouse. Nothing big has happened to Bella and me. I still haven't been to Bella's house, we always hung out at my house or we went out.

I discovered that Bella did not have to eat. I guess it was one of the perks for being the ultimate power, Bella's words not mine.

I was sitting with the rest of my family in the cafeteria when there was an orb of blue and white lights. When the lights had disappeared Bella appeared. She seemed to be frustrated.

Bella was wearing a white tea dress.

I heard chuckling; I scanned the room to find that is was Morgan who was chuckling. "What are you wearing Bella?" he said while his laughter had calmed down.

Bella huffed and then glared at Morgan. Thank god she was upset with him; I don't really like him that much. "Even though it is none of your business Morgan, but I was with my parents, you know the King and Queen of Charmstra. That's why I have to wear this stupid dress."

_I wonder why she thinks that dress is stupid. I actually think it looks quite good. But I won't say anything; Bella looks like she is mad._ I heard Alice think, always assessing the clothes.

I still can't get over how Bella is a Princess and is the most powerful person, I miss my clumsy Bella, not that this Bella is any bad, and I just miss catching her when she falls. _My old clumsy Bella._

Hearing a growl, I looked around and saw that it was Bella and she was now growling at me. I could see from the corner of my eye Morgan smirking at me. _Annoying bastard._

Bella growled again. I wonder what she is growling at and why is she was glaring at me. "Firstly Edward I may have been clumsy but at least I wasn't a stuck up person who wouldn't let loose for a minute or two because he thought he would kill me and secondly stop thinking that Morgan is and annoying bastard," Bella scolded me. Wow, how the hell did she know what I was thinking?

"I can read minds Edward. It's one of the many powers I have. So you better keep an eye on your thoughts," she told me.

Okay. That was kind of awkward.

"Okay, but Bella you usually aren't this pissed because you have to wear a dress to a meeting with your parents," Morgan stated. Bella had told me that her parents were stuck-up and were too much into their royal duties and stuff like that. They always wanted Bella to dress like a proper Princess should and her brothers should also dress like proper Prince's. Apparently Bella's father, Leo Wyatt didn't really care about her. The only reason he really put up with her was because she was the ultimate power and it makes him look good that he is the father of the ultimate power.

"I'm this pissed this time because the King and Queen are trying to arrange a marriage for me with another prince," she said through gritted teeth. I felt a little pain in my chest when she said that. What would this mean for us? Would we break-up? I don't think I could handle losing her again. Even the mere thought of her leaving me or me leaving her, even though I would never do that again, was causing me pain. I'm pretty sure that if I was human that I would be straight out crying, well I would probably be sobbing and lying on the floor. But I couldn't cry. I could dry sob, but I didn't want to do that, all I wanted to do was have Bella in my arms and tell her that I love her and never let her go.

I hadn't noticed until now that I was looking at the floor until I felt a hand cup my cheek and rub it softly. I looked up to see that it was Bella. By the look in her eyes I could tell that she had heard what my internal battle consisted of.

She was about to say something when an orb of blue and white lights appeared behind her.

Bella turned around and looked at the people who had newly arrived.

There was a man with blond hair and had a crown on his head, I'm guessing that this was the King and Bella's father Leo. Next to Leo was a short woman about Bella's height with brown hair and she also had a crown on her head, so I'm also guessing that this was the Queen and Bella mother Piper Halliwell. Behind both of them there were two men which looked like guards.

Bella started talking first. "What are the King and Queen doing here?" she said with a quirked eyebrow and started tapping her right foot and leaning on her left so that her left hip was pointing out.

Bella's mother, Piper looked a little hurt by what Bella had just said, though I don't know why she is hurt and I can't find out because it seems that I can't read her mind either. It seems that in this whole place I can only hear the thoughts of my family, but I could hear some of their thoughts when Bella wasn't around. When I had asked Bella if she knew why I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts when she was there she said that she always blocked everyone's mind from me, but didn't do my families because we sometimes use that to communicate.

"Bella dear, why don't you ever call us mom and dad or even mother and father? We are your parents so why don't you?" asked Piper.

I saw Bella stiffen but then relaxed back and straightened her stand. "I don't call you mother or father because you two are not my parents," she told the King and Queen back.

Leo laughed bitterly. "What are you talking about? Of course we are your parents. We made you and your mother, who happens to be standing right beside me, gave birth to you. So don't tell me for one second that we are not your parents and that you are not our daughter," Leo said in a firm voice.

Bella got angry. "Do not ever say that you are my parents ever again, because you are not. My parents died about forty years ago."

"Please, don't put yourself down by calling them your parents, because they are not and were not. They were only servants who did a job for your mother and me so that you could have a normal life, because we loved you so much and didn't want you to grow up with magic around you and have a proper childhood without demons attacking every second. We told them to pose as humans and take care of you. They were not your real parents and do not call them your parents, because by saying that you are bringing yourself down in the eye of everyone else, god knows you had to call then your parents for the first eighteen years of your life, you don't need any more embarrassment coming to your name by calling them your parents any further. They were both just filthy servants," Leo snorted.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY PARENTS THAT WAY!" Bella screamed and then lifted her right arm over her left shoulder and then swung it backwards to her right. When she did this, it caused Leo to fly backward and hit the wall behind him. The guards who came with the Leo and Piper came forward to restrain Bella, were also sent flying back by Bella. They were both knocked unconscious.

Piper just stood there watching everything that was happening around her. "You are lucky I'm not doing to same to you," Bella told her while walking past her to stand over Leo. Leo was still conscious and looked towards Bella when she came over to him.

Bella bent down next to him and said. "You will never speak of my parents that way again or I will, and I mean it, I will kill you and I will not hesitate to do it. Do you understand me?" Leo merrily nodded weakly. "Good. Now listen up, you said that Piper over there and yourself loved me and that is why you two sent me to live with my parents Charlie and Renee. But when you guys got me back, you sent me away again. You sent me to a secluded island with only one other person there," she said and then stood back up and looked down at Leo. "So tell me, if you loved me you wouldn't have sent me to a secluded island right after you just got me back, so why did you?" she asked. She didn't let him answer before she kept on going. "Was it because I was the Ultimate Power and all you wanted from me was that I train and become a good fighter and be the perfect Princess so then that you could arrange my marriage like you tried to do today and then so you could go off and boast how you had a daughter and she was the Ultimate Power to your fellow elder friends?" Bella walked back over to where I was standing and stopped just in front of me and turned back to Leo and Piper. By this time Piper had gone over to Leo and helped him up and the guards had woken up. "I suggest that you leave now. You are not welcome here anymore," she said and turned towards me.

I opened my arms for her and she walked into them and wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around the middle of her back and pulled her closer to me. Bella laid her head on my chest and looked back towards Leo and Piper, who were standing there just staring at Bella and I.

"So that is the reason why you don't want to marry the Prince that we have picked for you. You choose not to marry the Prince and become more powerful because you want to be with that thing, that vampire," Leo said in a disgusted tone. "I feel sorry for you. You still stoop so low even after I thought you better. Why you go to school even though you have done it before boggles my mind," Leo said and then disappeared in the orb of white and blue light.

"Goodbye Bella," Piper said and then walked over to the guard that had stayed for her and then they both disappeared into an orb of white and blue lights.

I walked over to the table that I had been sitting in and sat down and brought Bella into my lap. She sat sideways on my lap with her head on my shoulder and her arms still wrapped around my waist.

"Are you okay baby?" I whispered into her ear and then kissed her head.

Bella sighed. "Yeah I'm fine. I just shouldn't let them get to me. Buts it's just...I...I know that they are my biological parents, but I don't think that you are just related by blood should make you someone's daughter or son. I grew up with Charlie and Renee and I loved them...but...but now because of me they are both gone," she said while tears started trailing down her cheeks.

I cupped her face and wiped away her tears with my thumb and kissed her eyes. "Please don't cry love. I'm sure it wasn't your fault, in fact I know that wasn't your fault," I stated confidently. How could she think that she was the reason why Charlie and Renee died? To be honest, I actually had no idea that Renee had died until now. I had never thought to check with her when I started looking for Bella.

"You don't know that Edward, you don't even know what happened to them and not until now you didn't even know that Renee was dead."

I chuckled a little. "What the fucking hell are you laughing about Edward? I'm trying to be serious and you are laughing," she said and then started to try and get out of my grip.

I chuckled again and tightened my grip on her. She huffed and then relaxed back into my body. "You know I could totally get out of your grip but I didn't try to hard because I love being in your arms," she paused. "So what were you laughing about, huh?"

"I was just laughing that you could read my mind and I can't read yours and I'm not used to people being able to read my mind, I'm used to reading other people minds."

_You know you can still read my mind._I heard a voice in my mind. It sounded kind of like Bella. I looked at Bella curiously. _Yes Edward, it's me Bella in your mind. You see I can read your mind and I can also allow you into my head when I want to._

_Can you hear me right now?_I asked in my head.

_Yep. Isn't it cool? Well actually not really, I guess this isn't new to me since I've had the power for up to forty years. You know, now we can talk to each other without other people knowing what we are saying?_She told me mentally.

"Hello, Edward, Bella," Jasper said waving a hand in front of us to gain our attention. "Where the hell did you guys go? It looked like you guys were in a totally different universe."

"It's nothing," Bella and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and grinned and then I leaned in and place a sweet kiss on Bella's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

"Oh my god, guys, could you two for a second please cut out the lovey dovey shit?" Emmett asked exasperated.

"No!" I stated firmly. "I have forty years worth of making up for our lost time together."

"Well for one am I glad that you two got each other back, but I would like to know what the hell Bella was talking about when she said that she was sent to a secluded island?" Rose said looking intently at Bella expecting an answer.

Bella sighed. "Could I just tell you guys that story another time. I am officially worn out and when I saw worn out I mean emotionally worn out."

Alice was about to say something but I beat her to it. "You don't have to tell us anything Bella. Only tell us when you think that you are up for it. Okay? No-one is going to bother you further about this," I said the last part while looking at the rest of my family pointedly.

"But I want to know what happened to Bella when she was sent to this supposed secluded island. I really want to know because as you all know I cannot see Bella's future or past," Alice whined.

I looked over at Alice angrily. "She doesn't have to tell you anything if she doesn't want to. Her life is not a game made for your amusement and curiosity," I shot at Alice and then looked over at everyone else.

_Love would you like to get out of here and just go somewhere?_I asked mentally.

_Yeah sure, I actually have something that I want to show you._She replied mentally.

Bella got off my lap and then pulled me up with her. Once we where both standing Bella realised that she was still wearing the dress that she had to wear to the meeting with Leo and Piper. She let go of my hand and spined around; once she had finished spinning she had changed clothes. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a long sleeved purple top and a leather jacket.

"Wow. That was so cool. You so have to tell me how you did that," Alice said excitedly.

Bella laughed at her eagerness. "Maybe another time Alice, but right now I have something to show Edward."

Bella took my hand and pulled me closer to her. "Hold on tight Edward. I wouldn't want to lose you on the way," Bella chuckled.

"What are yo-" I was cut off by and orbs of blue and white light surrounding Bella and I. I felt like we were floating and then flying. A second later the blue and white orbs disappeared. I looked around and notice that we were in our meadow.

Even though I was a vampire, I think I may just feel dizzy and feel like throwing up. I staggered back a bit but still held onto Bella's hands. "You okay there Edward?" Bella asked in a concerned voice but when I looked up at her face I could see that she was trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah I'm fine. But how did we get here?" I asked her.

Bella smirked at me. "The way I always get around."

"And how is that? Like I get that you always appear in an orb of blue and white lights, but I never got how exactly you got around."

"Well it's not that complicated, all whitelighters have the power to orb anywhere they want, really, all you have to do is think of the location and then you will be there," she said with a shrug.

"Wow! That's pretty cool, but what's a whitelighter?"

Bella sighed. "A whitelighter is like a guardian angel," was all she said.

"Wait...but I thought that you were the ultimate power...how are you a whitelighter as well?"

"I am the ultimate power and I'm a whitelighter. You see, Leo, used to be a whitelighter when I was born so therefore I am half whitelighter and half witch, but then apparently due to some prophecy and my never ending powers, I was told and marked as the ultimate power." Bella looked around and spotted a comfortable area to sit and then took my hand in hers and led me there and then plopped down and pulled me down with her.

I looked around our meadow. It was still as beautiful as it was the last time I had come here about forty years ago. It was still filed with wild flowers everywhere.

I looked at Bella who was also looking around the meadow also. I took her hands in mine and brought then to my lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you Bella." I told her once she looked at me.

She smiled at me and said. "I love you too, Edward...so much."

I lay down on the ground and brought Bella down with me so that she was lying next to me but her head on my shoulder and one of her hands on my chest.

I kissed the top of her head. "Bella, will you tell me what you were talking about when you said that they sent you away?" I asked quietly, hoping that she won't get angry with me and leave me.

"Not now Edward please?" she said in an almost pleading voice.

"Whenever you're ready Bella, you know you can tell me anything? Right?" I asked. I really need to know that she trusted me.

I don't know why, but lately I have been feeling insecure. I keep on thinking that someone is going to come along and sweep Bella off her feet and take her away from me again. She's so much more confident now with herself. She doesn't care what everyone says about her and she isn't afraid to tell anyone off who messes with her or any of her friends and family. There is always some kind of sexual tension between us and I really don't know what to do about it. I was still a virgin, but I wasn't very sure that Bella was. We had never really talked about having any relationships or anything during the time we were apart. I obviously wasn't with anyone because I was still morning my loss for Bella, it's not like I didn't have people wanting to be with me, because just so you know I had millions of girls and some guys throwing themselves at me. At one time when the Denali family were visiting us, Tanya had gone to extremes to be with me by covering my whole room with candles and rose petals one day when I was out hunting with my family and the Denali's, she was the only one who stayed because she had gone hunting the day before. I had entered my room and had stopped dead in my tracks, my room had transformed into one of the scenes in a movie where the girl or guy is trying to make the night romantic for their special other, when I had finished scanning the room my eyes finally landing on the bed. There on the bed Tanya was in skimpy lingerie. Anyway, to cut the story short, when Tanya had seen me she tackled me to the floor and let me tell you I had to use not only my physical strength but Jasper's and Emmett's as well to get her off of me, that's how badly she wanted me.

Since that unfortunate incident, the Denali family have not set foot into our home and we have not seen them anywhere else.

"Of course I trust you Edward. Never think that I don't trust you. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay," I replied. She raised her head a little and kissed my jaw line then rested her head back on my shoulder.

We just lay there enjoying each other.

My family and I had just gotten to school and are waiting near our cars for Bella.

I hear a car coming towards the school. I turn around and see that it is Bella's car. The car screeches to a stop sideways and Bella gets out of the car and slams the door shut.

She is wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a black leather jacket. I wonder why she is going all black today, she usually mixes and matches.

She has an angry look on her face and she's looking towards Morgan. I wonder what he has done this time. From the time that my family and I have been here, we have learned that Morgan and Bella are really close and that nearly each week Morgan tries to play a prank on Bella.

Bella stops in the middle on the car park. "Morgan!" she growls out. Morgan turns around to look at her, not the least scared.

"What?" he asks and then tries to turn back around and continue his conversation that he was having.

I could see that Bella was getting really angry now. She raised her around towards Morgan and Morgan came flying towards her. Bella catches him with the hand that is raised and holds him from his throat. "Where is she Morgan?" she asks.

Morgan struggles to get his answer out due to how hard Bella is holding him from his throat. "W-w-wh-a-at are y-you tal-king about?" he chokes out.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! Not where is she?" she growls out. She releases him from her grip and he falls to the ground clutching his throat and trying to gain his breath.

"Who the fuck are you talking about?" he asks after he has gained some breath.

Bella crouches down next to him. "The person I am talking about is my niece Mary Piper Halliwell, My Brother Wyatt's daughter, a Princess of Charmstra. Now where is she?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know where she is?" Morgan asks.

Bella grabs Morgan by his throat again and slams him down into the ground so now he is lying of the floor. "You're supposed to know where she is because you are the one who took her because the Source was threatening to kill your mother and he would only take a member of the royal family to let your mother go. Therefore you took the easiest target, my niece! Now where the hell is the Source keeping her?" she asks and brang his head up and then slams it back down to the ground.

Morgan starts coughing out blood. Bella pulls her hand away from his throat and stands up above him and looks down at him. Morgan rolls to his side so that the blood will come out of his mouth.

Once all the blood is out of his mouth, he stands up and looks straight at Bella and laughs bitterly. "So I know where he is keeping her, but who says that I am going to tell you where that is. If I tell you then the Source will come after me and if you haven't noticed but the Source is becoming stronger by the fucking second and I rather be on his side than on yours when he takes over the whole of Charmstra."

"You fucking asshole," Bella hisses out and then lift her hand and then swings it to the side and Morgan is sent flying to the other side of the car park.

In front of where Bella was standing a range of purple and black orbs, shimmer and at the front of them all a fire lights up and a man steps out.

"So this is the school where Charmstra's beloved Princess Bella goes to," The man at the front says while looking around. "It's charming."

"What do you want Sylvester?" Bella growls.

"Aren't I allowed to visit an old friend?" Sylvester asks, he doesn't wait for Bella's answer."That doesn't matter right now. But what does matter is this," He say and then waves his hand and the fire lights up again and a little girl appears. "Say hello to your Auntie Bella sweetie," Sylvester says in a sickly sweet voice to the little girl.

So this must be Mary Piper Halliwell, Bella's brother's daughter.

I look at the little girl and she is crying. "Auntie Bella!" she sobs out.

Bella looks absolutely livid but tries to calm herself down to respond to Mary. "Mary everything is going to be okay. Just do as I say and then we came go home. Okay?" she asks Mary.

Mary merely nods at Bella.

Sylvester laughs. "Well now Princess, what would you do to get little Mary here back?" he asks Bella.

Bella doesn't respond to him but calls out. "Wyatt, Chris," On either side of Bella and orb of blue and white lights appears and then two men.

"Daddy!" Mary screams out and tries to run towards where Bella and the men are standing but she is quickly restrained by Sylvester.

"Mary!" the man on Bella's right screams back. So that must be Wyatt. He has dirty blonde hair that is cut short and hazel eyes.

The man on Bella left has brown hair and brown eyes.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who has added me as a favourite author, also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**All Over Again**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**EPOV**_

I can see that Wyatt is getting angry. His facial features are all turning red and it literally looks like the veins on his forehead are about to pop out. "Let her go Sylvester!" he demands. "She has nothing to do with this. What you're after is not her. NOW. LET. HER. GO!" he demands once again.

Sylvester laughs evilly. "Now why would I do that? I'm having so much fun with her," He says and then kneels down next to Mary and strokes her cheek, Mary tries to get away from him but then he grips her face and pulls it so that he is staring her directly in the eye. "Don't move unless I tell you to!" he screams at her, Mary just starts crying harder.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you," Wyatt screams at him. He went forward to attack Sylvester. Bella put her hand out straight in front of her and brought her hand back to herself, this caused Wyatt to come back to the place where he was standing before.

"You can't kill me Prince Wyatt. You're not strong enough," Sylvester says.

Bella has a smirk on her face. "He may not be able to kill you but I sure as hell can," she said and then once again put her hand out in front of her and from her hand a bolt of lightning came out and hit all of the demons that where a meter away from Sylvester. Then she ran forward in vampire speed until she stood a meter away from Sylvester. She stuck her hand forward again and pulled it back to her and Mary came flying into her arms. "Wyatt," Was all she said and then Mary was consumed in an orb or blue and white lights. I looked around everywhere to see where she went but couldn't find her. A moment later she appeared in Wyatt's arms in an orb of blue and white lights.

Wyatt hugged her closely to him. I turned around; it seemed too much of a private moment.

I turned back to where Bella and Sylvester were standing and the rest of the demons who were alive after Bella's lightning trick.

Bella put her hands out in front of her and made a fist and then opened to fist and Sylvester blew up into a millions pieces. A moment later Sylvester reformed and then he was surrounded in a fire and then he disappeared. The rest of the demons that were there also left, taking Sylvester's lead.

Bella huffed. "Pussy's., wouldn't even fight me," she started mumbling to herself.

She walked back over to Wyatt and Mary and the other guy I still don't know the name of. She started stroking Mary's hair. "Is she going to be okay?" asked Wyatt.

Bella smiled at him. "Yeah she is going to be fine. Just take her home; I think she wants to see her mom."

"Could you still please heal her?" he asked Bella.

Bella merrily nodded and lifted her arms so that they were hovering over Mary and then all of a sudden there was a golden light shinning out of her hands.

Wyatt simply smiled his thanks and then both him and Mary when consumed in an orb of white and blue lights and then they disappeared.

Bella looked over at the other guys. "Maybe you should go to Chris. I bet Bianca is worried sick."

"Okay, but just call for me and I will be here okay?"

"Okay."

So this was Chris, Bella's other brother. Soon enough Chris also disappeared in an orb of blue and white lights.

Bella turned and looked straight at me and smiled, I smiled back and then ran up to her in vampire speed. Me and the rest of the family didn't really have to worry about being exposed as vampires because everyone here already knew and where themselves a magical creature. Once I got to Bella, I swooped her up in my arms and twirled her around. I don't know why but Bella being that powerful, it kind of turns me on.

_Oh so me having powers turns you on _Edward? Bella thought mentally and there was a smirk on her lips.

_Yes I very much it does_I said confidently and smirked back at her.

_Why don't we get out of here?_ Bella asked.

_Sure._Then we were off to I don't know where in an orb of white and blue lights.

Once the white and blue lights were gone, I looked around and noticed that we were inside a bedroom. I looked at Bella curiously and she just shrugged.

She walked over to the bed, pulling me along with her and sat down and I sat beside her.

I was still a little curious about this Sylvester guy, so I decided to ask Bella about him. "Bella who is Sylvester? And did all those demons seem like they would do anything that he said?"

Bella sighed but still answered my question. "Sylvester is the Source."

The Source? "Why do you call him the Source? And who is the Source?" I shot off with my questions.

"The Source is the leader of the underworld. His kind of like the King or Ruler of all demons, you disobey him you get killed, well if you are a demon and he can still kill people who aren't demons but then we go after him and his other demons and kill a bunch of them. We call him the Source because that's just what all the demons call him, instead of Lord or something like that I guess. Personally I myself didn't get why they called him the Source, but what are you going to do about it?"

We were both silent for a few minutes, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but I had to break it. "Why did we leave school?" I asked her. I never really knew why, i just wanted to be somewhere alone with her.

Bella looked over at me and smirked. All of a sudden Bella was in my lap straddling me. "Don't you want to be alone with me Edward?" she whispered into my ear and then took my earlobe into her mouth.

"Bella." I moaned.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	6. AN

**Hii everyone,**

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I really need to know something.**

**Should I continue this story?**

**I've been thinking and I've noticed that I haven't been getting the response I would want so I could continue this story.**

**So if you guys could all tell me if I should continue this story?**

**Thank you.**

**CharmLightLove.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Read and Review Please.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, everyone who has put this story on alert, everyone who has added this story to their favourites and also everyone who had added me as a favourite author, also author alert. So thank you to all those people and thank you to anyone who has been reading this story. It's highly appreciated. Thank you once again to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the story line. Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.**

_**All Over Again**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**EPOV**_

I moved my hands to Bella's waist as she ground onto my painfully erect cock.

"Do you want me Edward?" she whispered into my ear.

"Yes," I moaned. Even though I wanted Bella badly, I had to stop this, what if I hurt her? "But Bella, we can't, what if I hurt you?"

"You won't hurt me Edward, I'm invincible now, nothing can hurt me. Well except if you leave me," Bella said into me.

"I'll never ever leave you again Bella, never," I said in a strong and confident voice. "I love you too much, I know now that me leaving doesn't help anything, it's just hurting both of us even more."

"Show me Edward, show me you love me," Bella moaned and kissed down my neck.

"Anything love, anything," I said and then kissed her fiercely.

I quickly turned us over so I was hovering above her. I grabbed her shirt and ripped it off her.

Bella moaned.

I kissed from her neck to the top of her breasts, I discarded her bra and latched onto one of her nipples.

I kissed down her body and when I got to her pants, I ripped both her pants and panties off.

I kissed back up her body until I got to her mouth. I attacked her mouth with such passion.

"Edward," Bella moaned. "I need to feel you."

"As you wish love," I said, then got up and ripped off my clothes and quickly got back on top of her.

"Make love to me now Edward, I need to feel more of you," Bella said and then kissed me.

I positioned myself at her entrance and thrust in.

We both moaned at the contact.

I slowly started to thrust in and out. Both of us moaning into each other's mouths.

"Harder Edward," Bella moaned out.

I started to thrust into her at a new angle and more pressure. "Oh god! Right there Edward."

I slid my hand down her body until I reached her clit. I rubbed circles into it. "Come for me love."

At my words Bella came moaning my name. A few more thrusts and I came as well.

I pulled out of her and laid next to her. Bella moved close to me and rested her head on my chest and started drawing lazy circles on my chest.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella, with all my heart."

Bella orbed us to Wyatt's house. She said that she wanted me to meet some people officially.

I look around and I see Mary in a woman's arms, holding her closely. I'm guessing that was her mother and Wyatt's wife.

Bella took me to them first. "Julie, how are you?" Bella asked the woman.

Julie smiled a small smile. "I'm good. I'm just glad to have Mary back and safe in my arms again. Thank you Bella, for saving her."

She got up and hugged Bella still with Mary in her arms. Bella took Mary into her arms and brought her over to me. "Mary, I would like you to meet Edward, Edward, Mary," Bella introduced.

Mary's eyes widened when she looked at me. She looked back at Bella. "You mean, this is Edward Cullen, the love of your life, your prince charming?" she asks.

Bella looks at me lovingly and answers. "Yes."

Mary hugs Bella. "I'm so happy you finally found your prince again Auntie Bella."

"One day you'll find your prince charming too Mary," Bella said sweetly.

"Not if I have any say in it," I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around and say that it was Wyatt, smiling at Bella and Mary.

"And it's a good thing you have no say in it," Julie say. She walks up to Wyatt and gives him a kiss. "If you did, she wouldn't see any other men other than the ones in this family."

"What exactly is wrong with that idea?" Wyatt asks.

"The idea is wrong because I want our daughter to experience the love we found in each other," Julie said while looking into Wyatt's eyes.

"I love you so much Julie, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to either you of Mary." he confessed to her.

"I love you too Wyatt, so much," she said and then leaned up and kissed him. The kiss started to get pretty heated.

Suddenly, a toy doll flew in the air and hit Wyatt in the head. "Get a room you two," I heard someone else tease. I looked and saw that it was Chris who had thrown the doll. He would get along well with Emmett. He was walking hand-in-hand with a tanned, brown haired woman.

"That's not a bad idea actually," Wyatt replied.  
Everyone in the room laughed.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I would like to introduce you guys all to Edward," Bella said as she talked to everyone. "Edward, this is Julie, Wyatt, Chris and Bianca," she said while pointing to everyone. The tanned woman was named Bianca. "Bianca is Chris' wife and Julie is Wyatt's wife." Bella finished off.

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you," I said politely.

"Us too man. Now let's go out and do something. I'm bored and I don't wanna stay inside today," Chris said.

"How about you guys come on over and meet my family," I suggested.

"That's a great idea Edward," Bella said. "Just follow my orbs guys."

Bella handed Mary back over to Julie and then came over to me and we were both once again surrounded by blue and white orbs. When the orbs went away, we were in my living room with the rest of my family around us just talking.

"Bout time you guys came back," Emmett said.

"Yeah, yeah," was all I said.

A moment later there were more orbs and the rest of Bella's family appeared in the living room.

After the introductions and just as everyone got settled down from meeting each other, there was a sudden shimmering all around us and in the places of the shimmers appeared men and woman dressed in leather.

Before I could react, there was a fire ball coming towards me, all I heard was a scream and then everything around me went black and I lost all feeling.

**Tell me what you think?**

**Review Please.**

**CharmLightLove.**


End file.
